Everlasting
by Redmissy100
Summary: this is a 'My Babysitter's a Vampire' fic, but there isn't a group for that so it's going here Someone new moves in across the street from Ethan and Benny but is there more than it seems i'm terrible at summeries, more inside rated T for safty later on
1. New guy?

**Hi everyone! for anyone wondering, I'm not dead. Ever since summer started i've had no insperation. i've got a couple stories on my computer but they are all plotless beginings, OOC, and not worth finishing or posting on here. So this is my attempt at getting writing again. It's pretty OOC but hopefully I'll get better in later chapters. for some reason i can't ever get people in charactor. Anyways, the first couple chapters are just kinda introductions and noting real intresting happens, but stick with me. It'll get better. I hope... I really don't know how often I'll be updating.**

**I will not be disclosing pairings because i havn't decided on any yet, Besides SarahxEthan cuz they're cute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own my babysitters a vampire or anything related...blah blah blah just read the story.**

* * *

><p>"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Morgan said, sticking out her hand. I nodded silently and shook it. My mom smiled apologetically at our new neighbors.<p>

"Sam is just shy, you know. Not a big talker."

"We understand. Our son Ethan isn't always great around strangers either. Anyways, we just wanted to come over and welcome you to the neighborhood. And if it's alright with you Sam is more than welcome to come over and meet Ethan. He's up in his room doing whatever teenagers do with his friends. I'm sure it will be nice for Sam to know some kids before starting school."

They spoke as if I wasn't standing a foot away, as if I couldn't hear them. I was used to it, but sometimes I just wanted to scream 'I'm right here!'

"That's a wonderful idea." My mom gushed. "Sam, honey,"—there she went talking like I was a five year old—"why don't you go meet Ethan and his friends while I finish unpacking."

I nodded again, knowing it wasn't a question, and pulled my baseball cap lower over my eyes as I followed the Morgan's across the street. We just moved it, my mom and me, and she was really trying hard, but she tended to baby me.

"His room is right upstairs, to the left." Mr. Morgan told me. I nodded once more, mumbled a quick "thanks,"—the first sound they'd heard out of my mouth—and half-jogged up the stairs.

I knocked hesitantly on the door plainly stated "Ethan's" and waited till someone called out "What's the password?" I remained silent, partly from confusion, and partly because I wasn't usually big on talking. After a moment I heard a video game being paused as someone stood up in order to open the door.

A boy with black and brown eyes pulled open the door, a confused expression on his face when he saw me. "Are you Ethan?" I asked, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my oversized sweatshirt, a nervous habit of mine.

"Yeah…" he said hesitantly, "And you are…?"

"Sam. We just moved in across the street and you're mom and my mom sort of forced me into 'meeting some kids before I start school'. So…here I am." Suddenly the computer screen caught my attention. "No way! You have Robo-zombie III? I've been looking everywhere for it. It's sold out everywhere!"

Okay…I'm a total geek.

"Yeah. You want to play?" he offered, opening the door wider to let me in.

"Heck yeah!" I plopped down on the bed and snatched up a controller. Ethan did a quick introduction of me to his friends Benny and Rory, and we were off.

* * *

><p>An hour later I'd beaten all three boy's high scores. "Oh yeah," Benny said jokingly, "you want to go? But you're not so tough in real life." He laughed, tackling me on the bed. My head snapped back, causing my baseball cap to go flying. I lit up like a Christmas tree; which seems like an accurate description considering my emerald eyes and long red hair—which had been stuffed in my hat—were now unmistakable.<p>

"Dude," Benny said, in visible shock, "you're a girl."

"What of it?" I said harshly, pushing him off of me. All three boys seemed at a loss for words, but were saved by the appearance of a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes walking it.

"Hey guys, your parents just left and—who's your friend?"

"Uh, hi," I said awkwardly, scrambling up from my position on the bed. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam. I just moved in across the street, and…"

"She didn't tell us she was a girl." Rory cut in, obviously on Benny's side. I quickly snatched up my cap from where it fell and stuffed my hair into it, pulling it even lower on my eyes than before.

"I think it would be best if I left," I said, and was already halfway out the door.

Ethan caught up to me when I was stepping into the street. "Hey wait up!" he called. "Look, I'm sorry about Benny and Rory. They're just…not used to…"

"Finding out that the new guy is actually a girl? Whatever." I started to turn away but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, it's not like that. It was just kind of a shock you know? I mean—"

I sighed, my features softening. "Relax. It's not a big deal. Trust me; I've had worse reactions. No hard feelings."

"Well, if you want, Benny and I walk to school together, and you could walk with us on Monday."

I gave a small smile. "Sure. But I've got to go help my mom unpack. I'll see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, anyone see that coming? the whole Sam's a girl thing? yes? no? tell me in a review. anyways, in case you didn't figure it out, Sam didn't talk much because she didn't want people to recognize her voice as a girls. you can add any questions in a review and i'll answer them the best i can in the next chapter, but i don't have much idea where this is going. don't review if you don't want to. it'd be nice but i'm not going to beg. if you read it and are likeing it have a blast, that's what i'm here for. if you hate it flame if you want. it'll keep me nice and warm. just don't keep flaming in other chapters. if you don't like it, stop reading.<strong>

**constructive criticism is welcome. i'm trying to get out of my writing slump. Byez :)**


	2. first day

**okay, new chapter. I have basically no idea for scenes after this, just a broad idea of where it's going, so it'll probably be a while before i add anything else. Anyone who's ever been the new kid or just shy can relate to this chapter. anyways, thank you soo much for favorites and reviews. I honestly didn't think too many people were even going to read this. Okay, for questions:**

**MissKitty23: you didn't really ask a question, but nice to know i wasn't real obvious about Sam being a girl.**

**mmm: i never really planned on that but i may use that in some form or other. i'm totally open to suggestions about anything, but just know i won't necessarily use them.**

**PaperPlaneJane: okay, so there _are_ reasons she pretends to be a boy sometimes. but telling you those would ruin part of the story and revelation and all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBaV blah blah. just read.**

* * *

><p>Monday morning I set to arming myself. You never knew what you were going to find at a new school, and I was going to make myself as comfortable as possible. I dressed in baggy jeans tucked into combat boots and a single tear tee-shirt. I threw on my oversized sweatshirt—defense number one—I never left home without it. I double checked that I had all my binders and triple checked that I had my book—defense number two—don't forget anything. I made sure I memorized the layout of the school, my locker number, combo, and my schedule over breakfast—defense number three—never be in doubt, or at least don't show it. I stuffed my red hair into my signature baseball cap—defense number four—(I don't know, it just makes me more comfortable), and was ready ten minutes before Ethan said he and Benny would come get me—the final defense—always be early.<p>

So it came as no surprise when the doorbell rang. I called goodbye to my mom and grabbed my backpack on the way out.

The first half of the day was relatively boring. I hung out with Ethan, Benny, Rory, and their friend Sarah. At least one of them was in each of my classes so I didn't have to worry too much, although Rory was a huge flirt after he got over the shock I was a girl (still not seeing the big deal), but it turns out we like the same band.

* * *

><p>At lunch I pulled sat with Ethan and Benny and pulled out my lunchbox. "You pack our lunch?" Ethan asked, even though it wasn't really a question.<p>

"Yeah, I'm not eating…that." I answered, gesturing to whatever it was in Benny's sandwich with a baby carrot.

"I don't blame you," Benny commented, "school lunch's suck."

"Well if you guys don't like school lunches why don't you just pack?"

"Well…most people don't think it's cool…" Ethan started.

"Yeah," Benny agreed, "Don't need to damage my rep."

"Well, I have no rep so I can't hurt it."

"Untrue," Benny disagreed dramatically, "you've been being judged since you walked in the front door."

"Well, if they're going to judge me, they're going to judge me for who I am, and I am a lunch packing pescatarian. Now shut up and have a carrot."

* * *

><p><em>Brrriiinngg<em>

_Finally_, I thought as headed down the hallway, _it's Friday_. I stopped by my locker to get anything I needed and practically skipped down the hall I was so excited. The first week of school is always the roughest.

"Hey, Sam!" a voice called right before Rory showed up next to me. "Okay, Star trek marathon tonight, Ethan's house. You there?"

It was so funny I couldn't help a smile and repressed laugh. But for some reason I found myself saying "Sure,"

_Did she just seriously say yes? _I heard Ethan thinking, Benny's thought identical. But in that one moment I let my concentration slip a dozen thoughts tumbled in.

_I can't believe she hangs out with _them,

_She is such a loser,_

_Geek,_

_Weirdo,_

_Nerd,_

_Dork,_

With each thought my heart sank more and I had to blink back tears.

"Hey are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Huh? Yeah," I shook my head as we headed out the front doors. "I'm fine. I'll see you later; I've got to finish some stuff." I headed off with a weak smile and a wave.

I headed home, where there were no thoughts but my own, and rebuilt my walls, blocking out anything that didn't come from my own head.

* * *

><p>Okay, so we actually didn't start with Star Trek. We ended up having a competition to see who could stuff the most mini marshmallows into our mouths. I got one-hundred eighty four.<p>

"No wonder you guys don't have girlfriends. What girl wants to hang out with a bunch of guys who think it's cool to stuff marshmallows in their mouths—" The girl stopped when she saw me. I gave her a marshmallow grin and a wave.

Ethan spit out his marshmallows into a trash can. "Jane! I told you to stay in your room! Sam, this is my little sister Jane."

I spit out my marshmallows. "Hi, I'm Sam."

Jane looked at me as if I were a puzzle, before looking at Ethan, "Is she babysitting? Where's Sarah?"

Benny and Rory nearly choked on their marshmallows.

"No," Ethan said, getting up and steering her out of the room. "She isn't babysitting." I stifled a laugh.

_She's pretty._ I heard in my head and realized I'd let my guard down. My face started heating up and I went to the kitchen, saying I was getting a glass of water.

I didn't even end up watching Star Trek; I ended up zonking out on the couch ten minutes into the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, decently pointless chapter. You do see there is more to Sam than meets the eye and for anyone wondering, I have never seen Star Trek. I just got this random idea for lunch and wanted Sam to say "Now shut up and have a carrot." the defences are actually what i do to make myself more comfortable at a new school. review if you want to and send any questions, suggestions, and comments in one if you have any. I don't care about flames but if you didn't like it, you should've stopped by now. Byezz :)<strong>


	3. Poes

**Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter number three. It's quite a bit shorter than the others, but much more intresting in my opinion. Thank you for all the favorites and reveiws. I'm pretty sure what pairings I'll be using...but i'm not going to tell you because that would take all the fun out of it *laughs evily*.**

**I LOVE MBASV: Aww, i feel special being you're first review.**

**MissKitty23: yeah, the last chapter was pretty pointless, but she did have a decent day**

**LadyChandlerNorington:Here is your update. hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, MBaV blah blah just read.**

* * *

><p>I awoke in an unfamiliar room, still in my jeans and tee-shirt. I heard voices and headed into the hall, seeing I was still in Ethan's house. I followed the voices into the kitchen, where Benny and Ethan were sitting at the table eating cereal.<p>

"Looks like sleeping beauty's up." Ethan joked, ruffling my already tangled hair. That earned him a slap the back of the head.

"Shut up. I'm not a morning person."

"It's twelve-thirty."

"Whatever," I said, grabbing my sweatshirt off the couch in the living room and heading towards the door. "I'm going home. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

><p>After a quick shower I got dressed for the day and headed out for a walk. I wasn't paying attention and ended up walking right into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled automatically. "Oh, hi Sarah." I smiled at her.<p>

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing…" my smile faded slightly as I caught sight of a girl over her shoulder. "…much." I blinked and turned my gaze back to Sarah. "I've, uh, I've got to go. I'll see you." I gave her a plastic smiled and started trailing after the girl.

She had shiny black-blue hair and pale skin and walked as if she were walking on air. She walked with an older man, with fiery hair. They went around a corner, but when I turned that was they had disappeared.

* * *

><p>I closed up after that; wouldn't let anybody in, and I know they all noticed it. I looked…depressed. For a week I didn't feel like doing anything, being with anyone. I was trying to figure out what to do, and no one could help me with that.<p>

Finally, I headed over to Ethan's to tell them what I knew. Even if they didn't believe me, I had to try. Climbing the stairs, I heard voices coming from his room. "See's been acting really weird lately—" that was Sarah.

"Yeah,"—Ethan—"she looks like she hasn't been getting much sleep."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, grief overflowing. I felt something wet on my cheek and reached up, realizing it was tears. I gasped then slapped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late. The door opened to reveal four teens staring at me.

"I, uh, Jane let me in." I winced when my voice cracked.

"Sam, are you okay?" Ethan asked.

"Me? O-of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I said, then sighed and sat down on Ethan's bed. "No. But you guys are going to think I'm crazy."

"Try us." Rory said, sitting down beside me and slinging an arm over my shoulder. "We've seen some pretty weird stuff. Like this one time, this tree—"

"Rory!" Sarah, Ethan, and Benny interrupted at once. I decided to let it go.

"I saw two Poes." I said, wincing at how cracked and raspy my voice was.

"What are Poes?" Benny asked, glancing sideways at Ethan and Sarah.

"They're mythical creatures. They're very dangerous, and I have to figure out a way to stop them. It's okay if you don't believe me; I just wanted you to know why I've been so closed up. I know you were worried."

"What, exactly, make Poes so dangerous?" Ethan asked nervously.

"They're spirits that never passed on. They steal humans' souls in order to stay on this world, all the while hoping to find their mortal bodies. But that's just the thing; even if they find their mortal bodies, they can't rejoin with them."

"Are you sure they're Poes?" Sarah asked.

"You believe me?" I said, looking up in surprise.

"Well, yeah," Rory chimed in, "We've had weirder. Like this guy Jesse—"

"Rory!"

"Are you absolutely, positively sure they're Poes?" Benny asked.

"Yeah," I said with a solemn nod. "I'm sure."

"How?" Rory spoke up.

I glanced down at my hands and saw a tear drop onto them. "Because I brought them here." I whispered hoarsely.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, you hate me now. Just don't kill me or you'll never find out what happens next. Just so you know, Poes won't show up if you google them, i pretty much made them up, but i got the idea from the episode guys and dolls and the fact I've been watching my sister play LOZ: twilight princess for over a week now. Review if you want. If you have any questions, comment, suggestions, complaints and other just add them in there. I'll try to update soon so you don't kill me for a cliff hanger. Byez :)<strong>


	4. family secrets

**New chapter! See, aren't you happy you didn't kill me? Now you get this! Thank you soo much to the reviews. I never expected to have so many readers. You guys don't care though, so on to questions, replies, and the story.**

**Riptide2015: hehe. heres your post hope you like it.**

**ILOVEMBSAV: okay. thank you for the compliment. but she was avoiding everyone because she was grief-stricken and trying to figure out what to do. It's further explained in this chapter. ask if you have any other questions.**

**Cwarnic93: No, i've never read that, but i may have to check it out. i sorta got the idea from lots of different stuff but a lot from Ever from the Evermore series. the main character Ever can read minds, see auras, see ghosts, and other cool stuff, my character can't do all that but i was thinking about her when writing about Sam. I will not be enclosing specific pairings, sorry. :) but reading your review i got an idea for more story so i thank you.**

**Wolf: hm..more vampires. that gives me an idea. you guys my hate it, but i'll probably put it in anyways. I'm still not saying why Sam pretends to be a guy but its got to do with plot twists and stuff. You'll find out if you keep reading.**

**bcfclark: what don't you get? i really don't know how to answer this. but i do like to write a lot of plot twists and mystery, so some things you just won't understand until the end where everything falls into place like a good mystery book, or what i hope will be good.**

**LadyChandlerNorrington: aww, thank you. I hope you like where it ends up.**

**Disclaimer: do i really have to? I do not own MBaV or characters, but Sam and any OC's belong to me and me alone.**

* * *

><p>"What! What do you mean you brought them here?"<p>

"I mean—I didn't exactly bring them, they followed me; me and my mom. I—I knew them when…" I swallowed, pulling out strength I didn't know I had in order to talk coherently. "I knew them when they were alive. Before they became Poes. We were drawn here because of the high magical energy in this town. They were drawn here because of us. But they wouldn't leave even if we did. With all the energy here it will only be a matter of time before they find someone with enough magical energy to last them decades, maybe centuries. And if they get that much power, I don't know if there's a way to get rid of them."

"Well how do we kill them?" Sarah asked.

"That's just it! That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past week! The only ways I've heard of to get rid of Poes is to kill them completely; to absolutely wipe them from all existence in this world or any other."

"Well isn't that what we want?" Benny asked, clapping his hands together and looking around.

"No!" I yelled then lowered my voice. "At least, that's not what I want. When they were alive, they were good people, better than good. I—I cared about them. More than cared; I loved them. To—to _kill_ them…and for a second time. I—I don't know if I could do that."

"What do you mean, 'for a second time'?" Rory asked, but was answered with half the things on Ethan's shelves and desk falling to the floor.

"I have to go now." I half whispered, unable to speak any louder. I was out the door before another word could be said.

* * *

><p>Rory cornered me the next day at school. "Hey Sam, what was up yesterday?" I grabbed a binder out of my locker and stuffed it into my backpack, avoiding his eyes. "Hey," he said, forcing his way into my eyesight, the most serious I'd ever seen him. "You can tell us."<p>

I glanced around before pulling him into an empty classroom. "So what? We're going to make out?" Rory joked, back to his normal self.

I rolled my eyes and glanced out the door before becoming serious again. "Look, you can't tell anyone this, okay? And I mean _no one._" He nodded. "I'm—not normal. Weird things happen when I'm around. I—can't always control them." I winced and looked at him. "And you think I'm crazy now right?"

"What kind of weird stuff?" he asked, sounding more excited than freaked out.

"Well, things move by themselves, and I hear…thoughts. Other people's thoughts."

"What's this got to do with the Poes? How did you know them?"

I swallowed and looked away. "Because they're my dad and sister."

"They're—" he started loudly, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shh," I said, looking at the door. "They died in a car crash a few years ago," I whispered, my hand still over his mouth. I slowly backed away and wrapped my arms around myself. "I—I know they're evil now. When they became Poes they lose their own souls, which is why they spend their time looking for others'. They don't have any morals anymore, but they used to be my family."

The bell rang before I could say anything else. I readjusted my backpack on my shoulder. "I've got to go."

* * *

><p>"<em>Loser,"<em>

"_Geek,"_

"_Weirdo,"_

"_Freak,"_

I heard the shrill voices over and over again, the sound of cruel laughter in my ear, the contempt, all at my expense. I trucked down the hall, ignoring the harsh calls that came from the other students. I kept my head down and trudged on, not giving them the satisfaction of seeing the sobs that burned in the back of my throat.

I kept running, trying to get away from the malice, but the calls kept coming, they shrieked with laughter, and the calls kept coming.

_"Nerd,"_

_"Dork,"_

_"Freak…freak…freak…"_ It rang in my head, over and over, the sound a constant reminder that people didn't understand, that anyone who found out would turn against me.

* * *

><p>I woke in my bedroom, my legs tangled in my blanket and my hair sticking to my face from sweat. I untwisted myself from the blankets and stepped out to my balcony. I looked out at the night sky. It seemed so calm, so peaceful, but I felt as if there was an underlying maliciousness.<p>

I thought back; I used to love the night, thrived in it, but now it scared me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I wondered if my life would ever be normal again, and if it had ever been in the first place. I gave a sigh and sank to the porch when I heard a vase explode inside. My life will never be normal.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of drama, fear, sadness. for some reason i'm so much better at writing that than fluff. I have serious fluff problems. I love it, but i can't write it. If you didn't figure it out the scene with the creepy laughter was her nightmare. Questions, comments, suggestions, whatever, just send them in a review. i would like to thank you again for reviews. I seriously didn't think i'd get a bunch. if you just want to read and not review, then have a blast. glad you like it. Some weirdness may be coming up soon. byez :)<strong>


	5. Sisters

**Hello everyone. I bring you another chapter. okay, a very popular question is pairings, and i will answer this one last time (i have answered it twice before if anyone actually reads it when i answer questions) i will not yet be disclosing pairing. Soon, i promise you, soon. But i am not awesome at writing fluff. i usually just have little hits, and i've always sorta been a kiss in the very last chapter sort of girl, but i am trying for you guys. i am working on creating the right history or whatever.  
>i am also realizing that i am lacking in any sort of action, and am hoping to add some of that...just not this chapter. sorry. for anyone wondering, i started writing this before the season finale, so Sarah is still a fledgeling. i don't think it will really impact my story, but its the way i'm writing it. Thank everyone for favorites and reviews, and for actually caring enough to read this.<strong>

**Riptide2015: i will. thank you.**

**PaperPlaneJane: sorry if it sounded like i was calling you out, but i will be adding more pairings in the next few chapters, i hope. i've always been so much better at writing sad stuff compared to fluff. Link. a link will be at the bottem of this chapter. or some way to look at it. i'd actually been trying to get a picture up but for some reason my computer, or the website, or whatever wouldn't let me. but i finally managed it.**

**ILOVEMBAV: yeah i know. Sam just can't be normal. it's sad. :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own MBaV. but i do own this story, plot, and all OC's.**

**note: part of this will not be in Sam's pov. just so you know.**

* * *

><p>Third-person pov<p>

"Hey Sam!" Benny called, jogging up to the red-head. "Whoa, what happened to you; you look…girly." It was true. The girl in front of him wore a simple white dress and her usual combat boots or ratty sneakers had been replaced by heels. Her hair was styled perfectly, part of it braided to look like a head band and missing her signature baseball cap, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. Her face was delicate, absolutely flawless and devoid of Sam's scars and constant scratches, and her emerald green eyes had been replaced with vibrant blue ones.

* * *

><p>Sam's pov<p>

"Hi guys," I greeted, walking up to where Ethan stood, talking to Sarah and Rory. His eyes bugged out and he glanced at Sarah as if to ask if he were hallucinating.

"Sam?" He asked, as if deciding if it were really me.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, thoroughly confused. "You okay? You look like you got punched in the gut and stopped breathing for a few seconds."

"You can't be here."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're over there." He said, pointing to where Benny stood, speaking to another girl.

"Holy crap," I breathed. After a moment of shocked stillness I started running up to where they stood. Ethan, Sarah, and Rory shrugged at each other and followed me.

"Sissy?" I asked, as if it couldn't possibly be her. I glanced at Benny, who seemed to be having trouble processing the sight in front of him.

"Oh my gosh! Sammie!" Sissy exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. "How long has it been?"

"Too long," I answered truthfully, returning the hug. After a moment I turned to do introductions but she stopped me.

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're Sarah, and you're Ethan, Rory, and Benny." She said pointing to each of them in turn. "Sam told me all about you."

"Uh, guys, this is my sister Sissy."

"Sister?" Rory squeaked out, even though all three boys' jaws were on the ground.

"Twin," I amended.

* * *

><p>"How could you not have told me you have a twin?" Benny hassled me in between classes. Sissy was with Sarah since they had more classes together.<p>

"What's the big deal? She's my sister, so what?"

"But you never even mentioned her before."

I turned on him, slamming my locker closed. "Well maybe there's a reason I never mentioned her. Did you ever think that there are some things that I don't _like_ to talk about? You want to know what she's like. Go talk to her yourself." With that I turned on my heel and stomped away.

I really hadn't meant to sound so mean. I'd just snapped. I ended up feeling bad about it the entire day.

* * *

><p>Sarah found me in the library, surrounded by at least ten stacks of books and several open in front of me, overlapping each other on the small table-space I had.<p>

"What's all this?" she asked, patting a stack of books.

"Research." I answered, grabbing another book off a stack. "I'm reading up on poes." I glanced at her for a moment. "The hard part is that not all cultures call them Poes or some variation of it. I'm finding similarities between mythical creatures and trying to figure out a way to banish Poes from the earth without killing them."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is." I stuck a pencil in a book and closed it before turning to fully face Sarah. "But that's not why you're here."

"Reading minds again?"

"No, just a guess. Plus, I'm sure Benny told you what happened."

"Want to talk about it?" Sarah asked, pulling out another chair and sitting down.

"Not really. It-it's stupid."

"So tell me anyways."

"Well…I've always been kind of jealous of Sissy. She's funny, and outgoing and pretty,"

Sarah almost laughed at the absurdity of that. "Sam, you're twins."

"Well, yeah. But it's different. She wears cute dresses and heels, and her hair and makeup are always perfect, but I'm shy and quiet, and wearing dresses make me uncomfortable, and I can't stand heels—or stand in them—" I gave a small chuckle. "And I hate trying to keep my hair perfect, and makeup makes me sneeze and itchy, and I always end up smearing it."

"Well, what's the problem? If you hate that stuff, why would you be jealous of her?"

I looked at my hands. "Because she's nice and pretty, and the kind of girl guys want. And I know it sounds petty like this, but you don't know Sissy the way I do."

I risked a glance up to see Sarah smirking. "This is about a guy?"

"No! Yes, maybe, sort of. It-it's not really one guy, as opposed to past patterns."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Well, when we were in middle school together, any guy I liked always liked Sissy. And I know she doesn't mean for that to happen, but…"

"But you like a guy and you're afraid of it happening again." Sarah finished for me.

* * *

><p><strong>did anyone see that coming? it was pretty obvious, but oh well. Sam has a twin. if anyones wondering where this twin was before it will be revealed, probably in the next chapter. Questions? comments? suggestions? tell me in a review. or dont. that's cool too.<strong>

**.com/#/d4195ht heres a pic of Sam. its pretty bad cuz i drew it and colored it with colored pencils. and i'm a writer, not a draw-er. (i'm making a point of not saying artist because writing is a form of art.) she's really scratched up, but Sam usually is, because of one thing or another- wiping out of her skateboard, fighting demonic creatures- whatever.**

**i hadn't actually meant for this chapter to be all about Sam and Sissy, but after id finished writing it i was like, this is even longer than my other chapters. so i stuck it up here. byez :)**


	6. Inward rants

**Hi everybody! i'm really annoyed right now cuz i already typed this whole messege and then my computer messed up before i could save and i have to type it again. anyways, i can't even remember everything i said, but uh...its longer than usual cuz i just kept typing and then i checked my word count and id only added about half the scenes i was going to but it was already longer than usual so i'm posting this and will add the rest in the next chapter. I find this chapter a bit comical (but more the second half. the first half just isnt) but i have an odd sense of humor so you may not think its funny.**

**I had this thought the other day, reading some MBaV fics, and was wondering if anyone else has ever thought that, with what we post up here, the stars of MBaV or any other TV show, might look at this and this "what the hell are they doing with our characters?" I was especially thinking this reading some pairing fluff and thinking how freaked out id be if someone posted stuff about me like that when they don't even know me. Anyways...**

**NINJAkookie: thank you for your compilent and patiants, because i'm sure half the people reading this just want me to get to the pairings already. maybe in another chapter or two. i make no promises.**

**ILOVEMBAV: yeah, no hints in previous chaps. but during that chapter it was painfully obvious. and thank you so much.**

**Ripetide2015: here is your battle. hope you like it. not very bloody though. ;)**

* * *

><p>I was holed up in my room for the third time that week, and I knew everyone was starting to get fed up with it. I was collecting books from all over; the library, the book store, even the Halloween store although they mostly had a bunch of made up stories designed to scar little kids (I mean come on? Boogie monsters?). I was using books from my own collection and even stealing from my mom's privet library (though I will deny it under oath).<p>

I'd pushed the furniture in my room to the edges in order to make space to the massive towers of books I had littering every possible floor space. The only time any of the guys saw me was at school, and even then I had my nose stuck in a book.

Sissy didn't have a clue what I was working on, but she knew when I got like this disturbing me could be a fatal mistake. But finally, even she was getting sick of the way I was acting. She knocked on my door, but didn't wait for an answer, storming in with Rory and Ethan in tow. They both looked very nervous, until they got a good look at my room (which actually didn't look a lot different from how it usually does. I was famous in my old town for having a labyrinth of books in my bedroom of some kind or another. This time just happened to be for more important reasons.)

My bed and desk were both stuck in different corners and my numerous bookshelves where coated with leather-bound books of an abundant shapes and sizes. All the furniture was a dark wood, my floors were coated in a dark cherry red carpet, and my walls (though you couldn't see much of them due to bookshelves and stacks) were painted jet-black, as well as my ceiling, which had a hand painted, perfectly to scale model of the night sky. (It took me over two weeks of work to get it perfect.)

"Whoa," they both gaped while I stood in a fume.

"How about some common courtesy? I'm busy." I snapped, standing in the center of the room and glaring at them over several mounds of books.

"How about you stop being such an antisocial know-it-all bookworm and come hang out with us for once. I've been back for a week and you've hardly said two words to me." Sissy snapped back. Ethan and Rory looked at each other as if in fear of world war three. She'd hit a nerve.

I wound my way around the piles of books expertly, never once looking at my feet to where they stood and ushered them all out the door, before following them and locking my door with a key.

"Listen to me right now, and listen well." I said, my voice dangerously low. "I am not you Sissy. I don't go out at night partying or whatever it is you do because I know you're _not_ in your room. I'm in _my_ room trying to solve _real_ problems. And if that is inconvenient to you I am truly sorry your royal highness is upset." I said with thick sarcasm. "But I have more important things to worry about than what new guy you're dating next week or the state of your manicure. And you two!" I jerked my head to glare at them. "Come in my room without permission again and I'll do worse than yell at you, got it?"

They nodded their heads as I stormed away, ignoring the sounds of things falling and exploding in the house.

When I wanted to block things out I always buried myself in my work, but now I had to clear my head, get things strait instead of pushing them to the corners and hoping they would resolve themselves. So I took a walk—a very long one.

I really didn't know where I was going, but with so much bottled up emotion I would end up hurting someone if I didn't lay down the cold hard facts and calm myself down. It was the least I could expect from myself, I thought, since that's the way I am with other people.

It was true. I had a tendency to point out the hard truth, so the least I could do was point it out to myself too. And the hard truth was that I had no idea where to begin.

So I just jumped right in and started with the big stuff. _Okay, lets figure this out. One, Dad and Anna have turned into soulless demonic Poes. Two, if I don't stop them they will likely wipe out this entire town before turning to others. Three, I've already heard of at least three missing-persons cases from the past three weeks. Four, the only way I know about to stop them would kill them and I can't do that. Five, that's why I've been working so hard on my research. Six, that's also why Sissy's mad at me. Seven, if mom found out she'd totally freak. Eight, I can hear other people's thoughts._

I stopped thinking in bullet-points as my thoughts raced ahead of me. _If anyone found out they'd think I was a freak. Maybe I am a freak. Maybe I'm just insane and all this is really going on in my head and none of it's real. Do insane people wonder if they're insane? Maybe I really am crazy and all this is a figment of my imagination. Maybe I'm asleep and this has all been a dream and I'm going to wake up in my room safe and sound. No, this is too real to be a dream. But don't all dreams seem real when you're in them? Maybe I should try and wake myself up._

And with that I promptly pinched myself. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing my arm. "Maybe this is real."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? i thought her ranting about whether or not she was crazy was a bit funny. no? And you saw some sibling rivalry or whatever you want to call it. twins don't always get along just like the rest of us. so, instead of calming herself down, Sam just kind of made herself panicky and confused. review if you want with questions, comments, suggestions, other. And i thank anyone who is actually still reading my rants for author notes because i know not everyone does, but there's actually some helpful information in there if you look. btw, it has been about three weeks since Sam came to Whitechappel, if anyone noticed. i went back and checked all previous chapters. <strong>

**Byez :)**


	7. Cookies and Milk

**okay, i'm back, and i think you are going to like this chapter, because it's my first real attmept at FLUFF! don't you love me? this one's longer by far, but enjoy**

**LadyChandlerNorrington: yes, i know.**

**ILOVEMBAV: yeah. i tend to start ranting myself when i've got a lot on my mind. and thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own MBaV. but i do own Sam, the plot, my imagination, and the cookie that is about to go in my stomach.**

* * *

><p>Since trying to straighten everything out didn't seem to be working, I found myself a nice corner of the park and went about people-watching as my thoughts swirled in my head.<p>

My life must truly be backwards, because every time I needed to tell someone something no one's ever around, and the few times when I don't have a thing to say, someone spots me.

I thought I was a bit well hidden, in plain sight that is. Who's going to look twice at a girl enjoying a nice day under the shade of a tree? Apparently Rory.

He grinned broadly and waved at me as he came over like me snapping at him earlier never happened. I gave him a small smile. "Look, Rory," I started as he sat down. "I-I'm sorry about earlier. I've been under a lot of presser you know? And I took it out on you guys."

His grin only enlarged as he slung an arm over my shoulder. "Sorry enough to give me a kiss?" that got a genuine smile out of me as I laughed. I gave him a peck on the cheek, pulling a mock-whine out of him. "Aw, come on. That's not a real kiss."

"Well that's all you're getting." I laughed again as he gave me a mock-frown. I laid back and smiled up at the clouds, pulling him down with me. After a few minutes of cloud-gazing I broke the silence. "Have you ever had to keep a secret from people you loved? And you knew if you told them they'd treat you differently."

"Are you talking about you're powers?" he asked.

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine." I said, glancing sideways at him.

"Okay, yes. You're turn."

"What was it?"

"Uh-uh," he shook his head and smirked. "One question at a time. Were you talking about your gifts?"

I glared at him. "If you want to call them gifts, I suppose. I'd consider them more a curse than anything else. Sissy wouldn't understand, neither would anybody else. And my mom—I don't want to think about what my mom would do."

"You're wrong you know," he said, and I jerked my head to look at him. "There are other people who would understand. Me for example. And Ethan, and Benny, and Sarah. And even Erica."

"Whatever. You're turn. What's your secret?"

"I can't tell you."

"What!" okay, I know he said it playfully, but I was still upset. I sat up like a rocket. "I told you the biggest secret of my life!—my mom doesn't even know!–one that could potentially kill me!—" I stopped talking abruptly, but the damage had already been done.

"What do you mean, kill you?" he asked worriedly. I frowned and stood.

"I'll tell you my secret when you tell me yours." I said, and stormed off.

Yes, I know I over-reacted, but my stupid pride kept me from apologizing.

* * *

><p>Third person pov<p>

"Guys, I'm really worried about Sam," Sissy said as she caught up with them before school Monday. "She hasn't left her room all weekend and now she's skipping school. Something's _really_ bothering her."

"You sure she's not just working?" Ethan asked.

"Yes! Ethan, the last time I saw her like this we were six and mom emailed me the last time it happened—a month or two after I left for privet school. She hasn't even left her room to eat. And Sam would _never_ normally miss school. I've tried talking to her, but she won't hear it. Something's really messing with her. She puts on a good face, but she's really very delicate."

Everyone put on a disbelieving face at that.

"It's true." Sissy defended. "She's had some tough breaks in her life, and she acts a lot coarser than she is. I mean, Sam's tough. She can get through a lot of things that would probably make me hysterical. But when there's something she's _actually_ afraid of, it's big. And she always hides in her room. I was hoping maybe one of you guys could talk some sense into her. She won't listen to me."

"I'll go talk to her after school," Rory volunteered, feeling a bit guilty.

* * *

><p>Sam's pov<p>

I scribbled down another note and watched as the ink blurred unintelligibly under a tear. "Go away, Sissy!" I called when I heard a knock.

"It's not Sissy." A different voice called.

"Go away!" I called more forcefully and sticky-noted a page. I heard the jiggling of the door-nob as he tried to get in.

"Come on Sam! Let me in! I'm coming in either way."

"Leave me alone!" I called stubbornly, and turned back to my notes. I heard a loud noise, and the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Rory's pov<p>

Sam looked up in surprise. Her hair was tangled and stuck to her face at odd angles and her cheeks and eyes were red from crying. I wound my way carefully around the book stacks to where she sat.

* * *

><p>Sam's pov<p>

"I told you to go away." I said, trying to look dignified. It didn't work.

"Come on Sam." Rory said, sitting down beside me. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You're what's wrong!" I exploded, although my voice was still quiet. "I—I trusted you. You have no idea how dangerous that was. If—if people found out what I was, I'd have to move again. They could kill me."

"Sam, there are people who understand."

"No!" I shot to my feet, "You _don't_ understand. The last time I trusted someone like that it turned back on me. They told everyone. The whole school knew." I closed my eyes, fighting back tears, but continued talking. "You have no idea what it's like to hear other's thoughts. To hear everything they think about you. They're not all good, Rory. But after that, I not only heard what they were thinking, but they spoke it too. They taunted and teased me. Called me a freak."

"Sam—"

"Some of them were afraid of me. Some of them acted like it was some kind of game. They came after me with knives! Three boys. They wanted to see if I actually bled; if I could feel pain." I sunk back down to my knees. "It was horrible. You see this scar," I asked, pointing to one right under my left eye. "They gave it to me. Laughed when my tears became bloody. We moved after that."

"Sam, you've got to know I'd never tell anyone." Instead of answering I buried my head in his shoulder a gripped the back of his tee-shirt tight in my fists. I sobbed into his shirt, soaking it.

"They had knives," I whimpered. Some part of me hated myself for showing such weakness, but mostly I felt relieved. I'd never told anyone this, and being able to let it out was the best feeling in the world.

Of course, everyone chose that moment to walk in. I ignored them, and focused on the feeling of Rory's arms around me. Obviously feeling awkward, they left once more.

We stayed like that until my sobs quieted and I sat back, thoroughly embarrassed. "Thank you." I said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"For what?"

"For not telling anyone."

We wound our way through the books but i stopped him at the door, "Hey, Rory?"

"Yeah,"

I smiled nervously and gave him a peck on the lips. "There's your real kiss for you." I smiled as I left him—a bit dumbfounded I might add—to join the others for milk and cookies in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you. i always add the kiss at the end. it's traditional. be happy it was the end of a chapter insead of fic. you guys'd probably kill me for that. i though of this whole thing while laying in bed cuz i was too lazy to get up. hoped you liked it. btw, Rory's secret was his Vampireness from his mom. if anyone figured that out, let me know. you also get that Sissy was at privet school before, vaugely mentioned, (scholorship btw). yeah, i know i made it seem like she liked Benny. I'm evil, i know. don't worry. Benny will get his girl. Questions, comments, suggestions, jot 'em down in a review. Byez :)<strong>


	8. Revelations

**hi everyone! new chapter. hope you enjoy it. for some reason fanfiction won't let me change catagories so it's going to stay in misc. tv shows. but the next one i write will be added to My Babysitter's A Vampire. And you guys are awesome. a can't believe the great reviews i've been getting.**

**Annika: thank you so much**

**Rated L for Loser: no, i can't read minds. Although i wish so. And i'm glad you like Rory. he's my favorite too.**

**IHEARTMBAV: I'm so glad you like my story. and thank you for reviewing. it's nice to know people are actually reading this.**

**Disclaimer: look at the other chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Bipolar much?" I heard Benny whisper to Ethan as I walked in the kitchen glowing. I let it go.<p>

"You're happy." Sissy commented aloud.

"Yup." I answered shortly, pouring myself a glass of milk.

"Any particular reason?" she persisted.

"Yup." I mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

Sissy waited a moment before continuing. "You going to tell us?"

"Nope." She raised her eyebrows. "I'm going to tell _you._ Later." I said, helping myself to another cookie while the boys looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Sissy said, she and Sarah coming up to me at my locker after school. "Why are you so giggly?"<p>

I bit my lip nervously. "I kissed Rory." I said, but my happy demeanor faded when I saw Kurt Lochner pushing kids out of his way while walking down the hallway.

"That guy needs some manners." Sarah commented, following my gaze.

"That guy needs a soul." Sissy remarked. "All he cares about is himself."

"Sissy!" I yelled so suddenly she yelled back in shock.

"What!"

"You're a genius! I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." I ran out the door, waving as I went.

* * *

><p>"I've got good news and not-so-good news." I said, walking into Ethan's living room with my notebook tucked under my arm and a water bottle.<p>

"Nice to see you too." Benny said sarcastically. I pretended not to hear him.

"Good news: I've figured out the answer to our problem."

"Great." Ethan said, sitting up on the couch and putting down his homework. "What is it?"

"Well," I started, sitting down on the floor and putting my notebook on the coffee-table. "I figured it out because of something Sissy said earlier. She said that Kurt Lochner didn't care about anybody but himself. That he needed a soul. Well, I figured out how to summon souls."

"But I thought you said—"

"That Poes can't reconnect with their mortal bodies. But the answer is so simple. If we reconnect them with their _souls _they can pass on peacefully."

"What's the bad news?" Benny asked, looking over my shoulder.

"_How_ we reconnect them with their souls. We're going to have to tell Sissy about it."

"Still not seeing the big problem,"

"Well…it's not particularly…safe. And Sissy has never been much of one for taking chances. Especially when it comes to the supernatural."

"What do you mean by not safe?" Ethan asked, sitting forward.

"It requires a Sanguinis Circle. And Sissy and I are the only ones qualified to do that." I took a sip of water.

"What? Why? Ethan and I are more supernatural than you two." I nearly dropped my water bottle.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, putting down my bottle and climbing quickly to my feet.

"N-nothing." Ethan laughed nervously.

"S—stay away from me." I stuttered out, backing away slowly. "What-what are you?"

"Sam, it's not what you think—" Ethan started, but stopped abruptly when he grabbed my arm. His eyes clouded over.

* * *

><p>Third person pov<p>

Ethan saw a girl, around ten or eleven, cowering in the corner at something he couldn't see, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Leave them alone!" she yelled, "They didn't do anything leave them alone!"

He saw a vampire hiss, his fangs and mouth coated in scarlet blood, several more behind him. And then two bodies hit the floor. That of a man and a girl.

* * *

><p>Sam's pov<p>

"You're seer!" I exclaimed as Ethan came out of his vision. "What did you see?" I asked furiously, but didn't wait for an answer. "And what are you!" I yelled at Benny.

"Uh, spell master." He waved nervously. I glared at both of them and stormed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam!" Rory waved at me while I was leaving the library after returning all the books. I kept my head down until he reached me. "Hey—ah!"<p>

I pulled him roughly into a side-ally. "What are you?" I asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You said there were people who would understand my powers. You said Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica, and…you. I know Ethan's a seer, and Benny's a spell master. What are you?"

"You know?" his eyes widened.

"What. Are. You." I said again, more forcefully.

"A vampire." He said, showing his fangs. I let go of his arm and backed away. "Sam, wait!"

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him, backing away, and turning to run.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam," Sissy said, her, Ethan, Benny finding me in the backyard. "Rory's looking for you."<p>

"Let him." I answered coldly.

"Sam, he really wants to talk to you." Benny cut in.

"Well I don't want to talk to him. Get this through your head: I don't become friends with vampires."

"Why not?" Sissy asked, more harshly than I'd ever heard her.

"That's none of your business." I snapped at her, getting up to leave.

"Is it because of what I saw in my vision?" Ethan asked, stopping me in my tracks.

"What did you see?" I snarled at him.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>wow. you hate me now. i know. i'll update as soon as i can. Comments, questions, suggestions, just stick 'em in a review. see you next time. Byez :)<strong>


	9. haunting past

**hi everyone. you finally learn the truth about Sam's past. i know some people are confused-yes i know because i write very complex stories-so at the end of this chapter i'll have an explaination if anyone's still confused.**

**IHEARTMBAV: so, this chapter explains a lot, and also brings up some more questions i'm afraid. But i'm glad you like my story, so keep on reading.**

**Rated L for Loser: thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but Sam, Sissy, and the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Ethan, don't you dare tell anyone! Don't you dare! Or I will hunt you down and <em>kill<em> you." I stormed away and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

A few minutes later a knock came on my door. "I don't want to talk to you Ethan." I called, throwing another dart at my board.

He came in anyways. "Want to talk about it? You can tell me."

"There's nothing to talk about. I thought it was all in the past-dead. Until they showed up as Poes."

"I know you must be pretty upset—"

"No you don't. Until you've seen your sister and dad murdered right in front of you, you have no idea how I feel."

"I'm sorry—"

"It was my fault. But you your vision didn't show you that huh? The vampires were after me; trying to kill me. My family was just collateral damage. After that Sissy moved away to privet school, and mom and I have been on the run; moving from town to town. 'Course mom doesn't know why. She'd kill me herself if she did." I angrily threw another dart, hitting the bull's eye.

"Rory said they died in a car crash."

"That's what I tell people. Who's going to believe vampires came after me?"

"Why—?"

"Were the vampires after me? Because just like Benny comes from a family of spell casters, I have powers passed down through the family. Except in my family there are laws. Only boys are allowed to have powers. If a girl shows them they're supposed to be killed immediately. I kept my powers a secret. No one knew, not even Sissy or my mom. Except one time."

"What happened?" Ethan asked, coming to sit next to me on the bed, but careful not to touch me.

"I told a boy I had a crush on. He didn't understand the consequences. Turned against me and told the whole school. It was horrible. And the vampires came after me, in order to kill me and preserve the traditions. I took to pretending to be a boy around new people. I don't like vampires, Ethan."

"Not all vampires are like that."

"And not all strangers are kidnappers; doesn't mean I'm going to take the chance."

"Rory's not like that."

I smiled sadly. "I'm sure he isn't."

* * *

><p>"Aconitum leaves, atropa belladonna, azalea, rhus, sambucus, venom from the death adder and golden lancehead, wild ginger, bellwort, and cinnamon." Sarah ticked off everything on the list. "This is everything."<p>

I smiled. "good." I said, adding them all into the boiling water. "Only one thing left," I pulled out a vile and Sarah's eyes widened.

"What is that?"

"It's blood. My blood." I poured it in with the rest of the ingredients.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why only you and Sissy can do this." Benny asked at school.<p>

"Because in order to find a soul you have to have the Poe in a Sanguinis Circle. It means: circle of blood."

"But why—"

"Blood as in family. We're their only family, and since mom can't find out. It's just me and Sissy. We'll do it tonight. In the graveyard. I've got everything set up; just one more thing I've got to grab. We'll be fine." I said and started walking away as the bell rang. "I hope." They didn't hear me whisper.

* * *

><p>I shut the large wooden doors lightly behind me and proceeded cautiously toward the glass case in the center of the room. For a moment I could only stare at it; it's immense beauty, the large golden beads held by an impossibly bright silver chain.<p>

I closed my eyes and concentrated, moving the pins carefully inside the lock until it finally clicked open. I delicately removed it and took out the necklace, feeling grubby next to its shining glory. I clasped it tightly around my neck and re-locked the case, leaving the room exactly how I found it, and exiting the large doors.

I gave Sissy what I hoped was a reassuring smile as I entered her room, and we both changed.

* * *

><p>Third person pov<p>

Sissy and Sam entered the living room together, where everyone else waited. They were positively identical. They both wore long black robes like those in Harry Potter and their hair was down. The only difference you could tell at a distance was their eyes and the golden necklace around Sam's neck. "Let's go," they said simultaneously and smiled mischievously at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think? comments, questions, suggestions, put 'em in a review. here's a recap of Sam's history:<strong>

**Sam had been born with her powers (mind reading and moving things with your mind) but her family has a "tradition" you could call it, where only males are allowed to have powers (i know it's a stupid way of thinking, but it dates back centuries) and any female who got powers was supposed to be kill. So, Sam kept her powers a secret until she was eleven and told a guy she had a crush on. he told the whole school. (where they called her a freak, and the three boys came after her with knives) the vampires caught wind of her powers somehow because of this and came to kill her and "uphold the tradition". Sam's dad and sister tried to fight them, but the vampires killed them. Sam and her mom continually move around in order to keep one step ahead of the vampires in case they are still after them, but Sam's mom doesn't know why the vampires are after them.**

**hope that helps anyone who's still confused. byez :)**


	10. Sanguinis Circle

**Yay! I'm back. you love me. i know. this one's extra long just because i love you guys that much. hope you like it. i totally blanked on the begining of this and then once i worked through my little writer's-wall i could not stop typing at the end**

**Rated L for Loser: here is your update. hope you like what happens next.**

**Awsomness: sorry. i always post as soon as i get another chapter done. that's my schedual. i didn't plan on too many people being into this, and i don't have a solid schedual as to when i'm able to write because of other things and each chapter is different depending on if i know what i'm going to put in it. like, this chapter was pretty easy once i got through a itty-bitty block because i'd been planning some of it for over a week, but anyways, i'm more apt to write when i get reviews (so keep reviewing) but i usually post every couple days or so. it all depends.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own MBaV i regrettfully report.**

* * *

><p>Sam's pov<p>

I took a deep breath as I spread my mixture in a circle on the ground, careful to make sure it closed completely and avoiding any graves. I wondered vaguely what my mom would say if she knew what I was going to do, but quickly shoved that out of my mind. I didn't want to think about my mom now.

I glanced at Sissy as I set the bowl to the side to see her talking to Benny and looking understandably nervous. "Sissy," I called. She looked over to me. "It's time." She nodded. "You guys have to go." I told everyone else.

"What? No way." Benny refused immediately.

"Benny, you can't do anything here. This is a job for Sissy and me. These robes will help protect us from getting our souls stolen, but this is the first time we've done a Sanguinis Circle, and if the Poes get out they'll no doubt come after you."

"But—"

"No but's," Sissy cut in, stepping up and putting a hand on Benny's shoulder. "I don't want you getting hurt. Neither of us wants any of you hurt because of us. Time to go."

We watched their retreating forms until they were out of sight and then turned and stepped inside the circle and linked hands.

* * *

><p>Third person pov<p>

The group of two vampires, a seer, and a spell caster walked away from the graveyard—at least, until they were out of sight, then used the trees as cover, snuck back towards the girls' Sanguinis Circle to keep an eye on them.

They saw the two redheads holding hands inside the circle, their hair flying around insanely even though none of the group felt the slightest breeze, the golden necklace floating between them, and chanting something that sounded like Latin.

"Circulo sanguinis  
>hic dicimus<br>ducatur nobis  
>longe vel prope<br>nos animo  
>animae inveniri<br>nihil prohiberet nos  
>neque spiritum LAMIA."<p>

The wind within the circle (for it remained trapped) blew stronger and harsher with each word, and each time they repeated this until it was impossible to tell them apart. Finally, the group saw two figures materialize inside the circle. They looked rather like a normal man and girl; they weren't see-through or bloody, nor were their clothes torn or damaged in anyway. Besides the rather unnatural paleness to them, and the anger that radiated off of them, they seemed…ordinary.

But then, while one continued the chant, the other suddenly yelled something different.

"Simul me ad locum lucis et umbrae!"

And in a flash of extraordinary white light, one redhead was laying on the ground, hair a mess over her face and black robe torn, while the other, along with the golden necklace had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Benny and Rory were the first to react, scrambling over to the body, Sarah and Ethan not far behind. "I can't feel a pulse." Sarah said worriedly, holding the girl's wrist in her hands.<p>

But suddenly the redhead moved and sat up with a groan, holding a hand to her head. She looked confused, but then seemed remembered the last things that had happened before she passed out. She looked around frantically…with vivid blue eyes.

"Sam!" Sissy cried into the darkness in hopes of seeing her sister.

"What happened?" Ethan asked, while Sarah seemed to be distracted with the mystery of Sissy's non-pulse.

"Sam, you idiot!" Sissy yelled at no one, anger mixed with concern. "She had them take her! She didn't tell me because she knew I wouldn't let her. But she's going to get herself killed!"

"Sissy, what are you talking about?" Benny asked with a sideways glance at Rory.

"Sam. Instead of seeing where the souls were so we could go get them she went and had the Poes take her there. She was trying to protect us, but all she did was endanger herself. She's off alone with those Poes and whatever else is out in the twilight. And we have no way of finding her!"

* * *

><p>Sam's pov<p>

Creepy would be a compliment to this place. It was rather cave-like and had no real shape and smelt strongly of damp, moldy leaves and sulfur. The floor squished nastily at my every step and emitted a disgusting fume I cringe to ever _try_ to describe. The air was humid, making it feel as if I were choking on it and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was lurking in the shadows, watching my every move. I ignored the frightening sounds coming from all around me, even scarier than the eerie silence that filled the air some of the time, as I walked steadily forward, knowing if I stopped, or even looked over my shoulder I'd most likely lose my nerve.

Fear was something I could handle. It was _good_ most of the time. Fear reminded you to stay on your toes, that life wasn't all sweet dreams and unicorns. But fear of the _unknown_ was scarier. When I looked down a fifty foot drop, or packed my bags once more to flee the vampires, I knew what I was up against, but walking through this dark, damp…place, I had no idea what waited for me once I reached the end. It was like the fear of little kids and monsters. It's never really the monster they feared but the fact that there was stuff out there beyond what they knew and could control.

I gripped my hands tightly around the gold necklace as a thin beam of light came into view, followed by another, and another, the closer I got. Finally, I came into a room flooded with gold-bronze light. The kind that would make most kids stare in awe, but only made me wary, because all around the room were crystal goblets filled with glowing liquid of all colors; scarlet red, hot pink, pale orange, banana yellow, peach, royal blue, sea green, violet purple, you name it.

But in the center of the room were two goblets that caught my attention; one a shining blue-black, and one a brilliant emerald green.

I stepped forward cautiously and peered into each cup. And staring back at me were the smiling faces of my dad and sister. I dipped the golden necklace into my sister's. "intraveritis," I whispered and watched as one of the golden beads turned blue-black.

I then stuck it into my dad's, and watched again as a bead took of the emerald shad. Lifting it once more I saw that the liquid in each goblet had turned crystal clear, so I could see my reflection in the still-ness. And someone elses.

"Nice to see you again Samantha,"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. O.O you hate me now. i know. it was so cliche. for anyone wondering what they said was:<strong>

_circle of blood_

_we call you here_

_draw to us now_

_far or near_

_we use your spirit_

_to find the soul_

_nothing will stop us_

_ghost nor ghoul._

**crappy i know, but i made it up in like five seconds and used google translate to chage it to Latin. (i love using latin in stories. don't know why but i do) Then Sam (it was sam by the way) said:**

_take me to the place where light and shadow come together_

**Aka the "twilight" (if anyone here has played zelda: twilight princess this story seems to be affected greatly by my sister forcing me to read her the walkthrough. the necklace, twilight, you can spot the similarities.) and the "spell" thing Sam did near the end just means "enter"**

**Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, stick 'em in review. i promise, i'll update as soon as i can. byez :)**


	11. time to die

**New chapter! finally some action. i know you all love the fluff, but this story seriously needed some. so here you go.**

**Rated L for Loser: yes, that is exactly true. ;)**

**IHEARTMBAV: well, I'm glad you have your computer back and i'm also glad you like my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBaV...do you really care? no. do i? no. do i still have to write this? apparently.**

* * *

><p>I gasped and spun, coming face to face with a man looking about in his thirties. His eyes were golden-yellow, not majestic like a hawk's, but like that of a wolf who has just found its latest prey. It was a face I would never forget, one without the slightest hint of sympathy.<p>

My mind was flashing back to that night four years ago and overlaying the image of my sister's murderer with the one before me. I could almost see the blood stains around his mouth, almost smell the scent of coppery-blood and death, almost hear the dull thud as the two bodies of my sister and dad hit the floor and his cruel laughter as defenseless eleven year-old me cowered in the corner.

But I could definitely feel the hatred inside me, staring at the man who forced me into this life. I held my ground and tied the necklace around my neck, my jaw hard, and my eyes cold. I wasn't eleven anymore, I wasn't helpless, and I wasn't afraid. Not anymore.

"I'm not here to play games." I said my voice steely.

And a crystal goblet flew at the vampire.

* * *

><p>I darted past his body as the vampire crumpled to the ground, kicking his head for good measure. I sprinted toward the exit, knowing he wouldn't be down for long; vampires recover much faster than humans.<p>

My breath echoed loudly against the walls and the noises around me only seemed more menacing. Every squish my feet made seemed exaggerated a hundred times over, and my heart beat so fast I thought it would explode.

I reached the exit, only to see at least half a dozen more vampires waiting for me. Charging forward, I managed a few hits before bolting past them into what looked like a graveyard. I risked a glance back to see the vampires had disappeared, only to look forward once more and see them surrounding me.

I instinctively took a step back and felt a twig snap beneath my foot. I scooped up the two halves and held them like knives. Not the most eloquent stakes, but they were the best I could do at the moment.

"Out of my way!" growled the voice of the main vampire, pushing the others to make a path as he said it. "The girl is mine!"

In a panic I threw one stake like a dart—that being the best plan I could come up with at the moment—piercing a vampire (female, I noticed vaguely) and causing a gap in the circle around me. I dashed through it, and wound my way around several graves, until noticing I was headed straight for a brick wall.

The vampires came closer, the main one laughing…that same cruel laugh I'd been hearing for four years in my sleep. "Little Sammie is fighting," I heard a rumble of laughter as the others joined in, like I was some huge joke. "The little _freak _thinks she can beat us."

I knew what he was doing, trying to get me to act on impulse out of anger. Instead, I looked around for an escape, but there was none. The vampires surrounded me in a semi-circle, obviously more than half a dozen now, and a few yards behind me the stone wall lurked; too long to go around, too high to climb.

_This is it,_ a voice in my head said, and I recognized it as my own thoughts, _after all this time this is how you're going to die. Alone, in a graveyard. Appropriate, don't you think? Don't be so depressed. You've had a decent life. You had mom and Sissy, and dad and Anna for most of it. You had good friends, who were willing to risk their lives for you, and you had a guy that was into you, until you went and ruined it. So what if he had been a vampire?_

"Do it then." I heard my own voice as if from very far away, so steely and sure when I felt so overwhelmed inside.

I had the pleasure of the main vampire looking taken aback. "What?"

"Do it. Kill me. That's what you came to do isn't it? I don't stand a chance, so kill me. And that is all you will ever do. Because you can murder me in cold blood, but you can't make me your prey." I dropped the make-shift stake and stood with my arms wide. "I'm ready to die."

Who would have thought it could be so simple? Accepting death like an old friend. I didn't feel brave, or heroic. I was a girl who was about to die either way.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my throat, and was suddenly flying through the air. "It's a trick." The vampire hissed as I crumpled to the ground after hitting the brick wall. "She's probably drunk vervain. Well, we won't drink her blood then." And with that he picked up my dropped stake.

_I'll see you guys soon. _I thought, remembering the necklace. "Relecto," I whispered, and felt a sharp pain in my chest, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun duunnn! you hate me again. i know. But i did give you the barest, tiniest, little fraction of fluff: Sam realizing she was stupid about Rory being a vampire thing. enjoy your second cliff hanger in a row. i will update as soon as i can, so review as soon as<em> you<em> can. if you want.**

**Suggestions, comments, questions, thoughts, concerns, stick 'em in a review. see ya later. Byez :)**


	12. normality?

**okay, i'm back with my last chapter. I'm sad too now. you guys have been great and i will definately be adding...something... soon. I'll have another chapter after this in order to answer any loose ends. and i know. i finally have some action and it's at the very end of the story and absolutely pitiful. i apologize for my horrible fight scene. anyways, enjoy this chapter**

**Rated L for Loser: Ahh! don't kill me! no more cliffs i promise.**

**IHEARTMBAV: yay! excitement is good.**

**IloveMatthewKnight: Aw! thank you. and subtle can be good, but i'm working on writing some more obvious fluffyness. everyone needs some ful-blown cotton candy sometimes, even if they do get the accational taste. :) and i love intese scenes. i swear, i _live_ for chase scenes. (except in cars. it's just never as exciting as knowing your dead tired but can't stop)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV. You know it. I know it. Live with it.**

* * *

><p>I woke staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. I groaned as I sat up, feeling sore all over. <em>Ethan's room<em>, I noted drowsily. "What happened?" I asked no one in particular, and noticed Rory asleep in a chair.

"Sam?" I heard a voice asked from the door way. "I thought I heard you awake in here." Sarah said, coming in. She noticed my gaze and smiled. "Rory's been waiting for you to wake up. But even vampires need some sleep."

"What happened?" I asked again, barely noticing Benny and Ethan entering the room.

"We found you just in time. We fought most of the vampires, but some of them got away."

"Yeah, and you were really bleeding badly. We thought you might've died." Ethan cut in, and I remembered the rush of wood.

"He staked me." I said quietly, nodding my head. "_I_ thought I was dead."

"He just barely missed your heart. We brought you back here and grandma fixed you up. Said it was pretty lucky; she wouldn't have been able to do much if it had been any more serious." Benny added.

I shook my head, remembering the rest of the events. "I was so _stupid!_" I yelled a bit suddenly. "It was a trap and I fell for it. He found me and nearly killed me _again_. I was such an idiot!"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. None of us thought it would've been a trap." Ethan interrupted.

"Well I should've. I knew how dangerous he was, and I knew he was after me." I caught sight of the sun streaming in the window. "How long was I out?"

"A couple days…"

"_Days?_ Are you kidding me?" I scrambled out of bed, falling to the floor when my feet got tangled in the blankets. "What does my _mom_ think? Oh my god!"

"Relax, mom thinks we've both been spending the night at Sarah's house." Sissy said as I got to my feet, having just walked in. When I caught sight of her my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Sissy!"

"Yeah, I know." She said. Her previously flawless face now had a burn across one cheek. "You're little stunt didn't work out too well from this side." She smirked at me, letting me know she didn't hold it against me.

"Well, I like it." Benny said, kissing her cheek. And my jaw nearly dropped again. _When did this happen!_

Suddenly an elderly woman, who I presumed to be Benny's grandma, bustled in, shooing everyone out. "Now, now, Sam needs to rest. Go on now."

"I've been resting for days. I'm not tired." I said.

"I know that." She said, giving me a wink before leaving and closing the door behind her. I stood there for a moment, stunned.

"Sam?" a groggy voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Rory starting to rub sleep from his eyes, but I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Rory! I'm so sorry for everything! I was stupid and childish and selfish!"

"Whoa," he said, caught off balance. "Uh, that's…okay." He said hesitantly.

"No, I mean it. I'm _really_ sorry."

He smirked down on me, obviously fully awake now. "Sorry enough to give me a kiss?"

I smiled back. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><em>Who would've thought my life could be anything resembling normal? <em>I reflected, walking to school and glancing down at Rory and mine's entwined hands. _I had a great boyfriend, awesome friends, my sister was finally at my side again, (turned vampire while she was at privet school believe it or not) after four years, and my dad and Anna were safely with their souls. Of course the vampire was still out there somewhere, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be bothering me again anytime soon._

Ethan came running up as we reached the school. "Guys, we have a big problem. There's a ghost—"

_Well, normal for me._

* * *

><p><strong>and...end. what did you think? i thought it was pretty crappy. tied up a few loose ends too simply, but with the vampires gone there wasn't a lot more to write. shorter than my other chapters, but the last one usually is. keep an eye out cuz i'm sure i'll have more coming soon. Did anyone catch my subtle hints at some of the things; like Sissy being a vampire or Benny and Sissy ending up together? And i <em>love<em> Benny's grandma. she's awesome.**

**There will not be a sequal as far as i'm concerned for this fic at the moment. i don't do them. sequals are never as good as the original and i've wrapped up these character's problems pretty well. So next time i'll have a different OC with other issues. hehe *smiles evily* Anyone is welcome to write a spin off or sequal or whatever to any of my works if they wish, including my characters just credit me and link me the page.**

**so enough of my ranting. I'll answer questions in the next "chapter" so send them in quickly. Questions, comments, concerns, so forth, stick 'em in a review.**


	13. author notes

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a while to post this. I've been kinda busy lately and wanted to give everyone a chance to review. plus i've been working on another fic. first chapter will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: ha! what do i have to disclaim? Nothing! Because this chapter isn't about MBaV. it's about my readers. so...i do not own any of you. aren't you happy?**

**Rated L for Loser: Ah yes. all good things must come to an end, but a different fic will be up soon.**

**LadyChandlerNorrington: haha. i know the feeling. my sister used to kick me off the computer all the time. finally, my parents got us seperate computers just to shut us up. :)**

**IloveMatthewKnight: yeah. i'll be completely oblivious to things at first, and then when i know the ending i'll go back and read the book, fic, whatever, and be like "wow! how did i not notice that before?" And i'm glad to know that if there was a bomb speeding at you you _might_ notice. :) and i just kind of made up the title when i was submitting the first chapter cuz i'm horrible at coming up with good titles, which is why it doesn't really make any sense with the story, but it sounded vampire-ish.**

**IHEARTMBAV: yes you might as well. and it will be coming soon.**

**Trinity: thank you much**

**Awsomness: okay, so that is what you think, but i happen to like Rory, which is why. you really didn't have to say anything on the _last_ chapter. it was rather obviously hinted earlier on.**


End file.
